Sweet reunion
by wheretobe
Summary: House after going home from church in 4x10 HUDDY Oneshot


Titled: Sweet Reunion  
Author: wheretobe  
Rating: **M**  
Summary: What should've happened after House came home from church in_ It's a wonderful Lie_  
**Authors note:** R&R highly appreciated.One shot

Pairing: Huddy  
Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Why did you do it?'

'Hmm? Do what?'

'Kiss me.'

'Heck, I felt like it. Wanted to shock you, make Wilson jealous. Alright?'

Turning away from her House made a 'harumph' sound and rolled his eyes. He should've known she'd ask a thousand questions but then again he had hoped she'd be to tired after coming and maybe fall asleep right away.

Lisa didn't hug him after he turned, try to get him to turn back around, knowing that gentleness would lead them no where. Instead she opted for a straight forward approach and bit his shoulder playfully.

'HEY!'

'Don't mope'

'I'm not moping.'

As she licked over the bitemarks she had left she had him shivering. Her hands started drawing patterns on his back, sensually stroking and pressing into the harder muscles almost resulting in relaxing him.

'Trying to suck up to me? I know just the place to do that at.'

If he had been turned to her, Cuddy would've seen his brows waggle suggestively but she didn't and to punish him for the crude comment she pinched one of his butt cheeks, smirking as he yelped and shied away from her.

'I'm not the one who's in need to do some sucking up Greg.'

'You are a mean old woman.'

'You didn't seem to mind earlier when you remarked I had nice assets.'

'Everybody lies!'

'That doesn't.'

Her hand had snaked over his hip and landed warmly on his shaft, squeezing him hard to underline her statement. The scowl he had on his face just a second earlier was gone no replaced by a somewhat shocked expression, then formed into a lazy smirk. He had almost forgotten playful yet demanding she was in bed.

His hand landed on hers, squeezing her fingers tight around him, a hitched breath on his lips. Now she was smirking, once more leaning forward, biting and nibbling on neck and shoulders, tasting his skin, salty from the sweat they had worked up earlier. Their hands worked in unison on him, squeezing and stroking, up and down in a lazy rhythm. His head was bend back, mouth half open in a moan and chest heaving.

Mid stroke he pulled her hand of off him and rolled onto his back, mindful of his bad leg.

Her eyes had turned into a stormy blue, her brows arched delicately.

'So that's what gets you to stop sulking.'

'Yeah, you should totally try that for clinic hours.'

'One word at work House...!'

'I know, I know...you'll have my head, stick it on a pole and dance around it with Wilson.'

One finely trimmed brow arched even higher.

'Where ever you have that fantasy from.'

'Oh wouldn't you like to know what old Jimmy boy and I are up to.'

Frowning she tried not to think about what he could imply with that before shuddering.

'Seriously House, Turn off.'

'Don't call me that here, makes me think you're a hooker and then I'd actually have to pay for this.'

Cringing for emphasis he leaned forward and tried to catch her lips for a kiss.

'You remind me, what about the 5o Dollars for the Nurses.'

With her hand on his chest she pushed him away, his lips still puckered, one eye closed, one staring at her.

'Oh screw them...better yet screw me please?'

House made his whiny face and then laughed a sher manicured nails scratched down his chest, making him want to shiver, goosebumps forming fast.

'Be nice Greg.'

'I will be very nice I promise...I'll be nice like this.'

His hand stroked down her side, stuttering over her ribcage, dipping into her waist, climbing over her hips and then inwards and pressing between her thighs, stroking just with the right amount of pressure to make her moan delicately.

'Nice enough?'

She nodded weakly, her eyes having closed, her teeth worrying her lower lip as she tried from screaming while he tortured her with sweet slow strokes, pressing harder once in a while just to remind her the power he vested doing so. She gasped as he rolled his thumb over her sensitive bundle of nerves the passion clouding her mind, letting her forget that she was ought to be at a Christmas party the Hospital housed for all staff.

'You know this actually might be the best Christmas so far, got some present, didn't overdose, went to church and was cleared of my sins just to go and sleep with Miss Satan herself, again. And believe me you must be Satan with those sexual powers.'

'God House do you always talk so much shit after orgasm? Because that seriously let's me rethink staying.'

A chuckle escaped from him and he bowed his head slightly. Knowing if he wanted desert he should better shut up.

'Just saying I like sweet reunions.'

Lisa actually nodded at him before a small smile graced her lips. Maybe the Christmas party wasn't so important after all.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Review if you did, press button down below to feed the review monster. 


End file.
